


How Long Before Chocolate Cake Turns Into Love?

by foreveryoung_24



Category: Bellarke - Fandom
Genre: Bellarke, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveryoung_24/pseuds/foreveryoung_24
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy finally get a moment of fun that turns into an emotional conversation and possibly something even more...





	How Long Before Chocolate Cake Turns Into Love?

Bellamy and Clarke take a trip back to Mount Weather to gather up any remaining supplies they can find. “I’ll take the infirmary you take the basement” Clarke said. Conquer and divide, as per usual. After about thirty minutes of gathering supplies Clarke radioed. “Bellamy! Come quick!” Bellamy’s heart sunk, Clarke was in trouble. “Where are you?” “Kitchen” Bellamy ran with purpose up the stairs, down the hallway and through the double doors to the kitchen. He frantically looked around until he saw her. She seemed unharmed. “What’s wrong?” He asked looking at her with concern and worry. “Wrong? Nothing’s wrong…look at all this..” Clarke said looking around the kitchen at the endless supplies of desserts. Bellamy sighed, half relief the other half anger. “Jeez Clarke I thought you were in trouble” “Oh we are in trouble ..of having a chocolate overload". Bellamy gave her a look. “Oh come on Bellamy, we never got to enjoy this stuff when we were here and ..we deserve some dessert in our lives.” “We should finish collecting supplies” “Fine, be that way, but I am going to have some chocolate". She said as she plopped up on the counter and grabbed a plate of chocolate cake. “pass me that fork will ya?” Bellamy rolled his eyes and half laughed. This was a rare side to Clarke. She seemed lighter, happier. He envied her in this moment that she allowed herself to let go of all the burdens she usually carries around just long enough to want to enjoy something normal. Normal; Bellamy wasn’t sure he knew what that word even meant anymore. He handed her the fork and leaned his back against the counter across from Clarke, arms folded across his chest and watched her. She took a giant piece and shoved it into her mouth. She sighed into the bite as if she had never eaten a piece of cake before. Though in her defense she probably couldn’t remember when the last time she indulged in anything. “And? How is it?” Bellamy asked half amused. “It’s missing something.” She said hoping off the counter. Bellamy’s eyes followed her to the fridge.She opened it and shuffled through the fridge for a couple seconds before she called out “eureka!” When she turned around to face Bellamy she was holding a can of whipped cream. Bellamy seemed unimpressed. “What, do you have something against whipped cream?” Clarke asked. Would it kill him to just give into her and have a little fun? “Never had it actually; my mom was kind of a health freak. Clarke eyes widened. “You’ve never -what- thats crazy..open your mouth.” “Excuse me?” Bellamy raised one eyebrow at her. Clarke stepped towards him and got serious. “Do you trust me?” “Do I trust you with whipped cream? Clarke what does that-” she cut him off. “Do.you.trust.me?” She emphasized each word. He looked in her eyes seriously and said, “Of course I do.” She smiled slightly, “then open your mouth”. Bellamy rolled his eyes but did as he was told. Clarke raised the bottle and sprayed a shot of whipped cream into Bellamy’s mouth. He half choked then started laughing “Jesus I almost drowned” “oh stop being such a baby! You can be tortured by grounders but you’re scared of a little whipped cream?” She cocked her head at him. “A LITTLE whipped cream? You poured half the bottle into my mouth” He nudged her with his hip playfully. “Give me the bottle, my turn.” She handed it to him intrigued. But instead of pouring the whip cream into her mouth he sprayed it all over her hair. “Bellamy!” she screamed at him at hit him on the shoulder. She wiped the whip cream from her hair into her hands and threw it at him. “Oh you’re done for” Bellamy ran to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of chocolate syrup. “Wait!” Clarke yelled picking up the remainder of the chocolate cake “be smart about this Blake, I will throw this entire cake at you” “You’ve mistaken me for someone who backs down” He said smiling evilly. They began a downright dessert fight. They got swept up in the fun of it all. It had felt like ages since they’d had this kind of fun. The kind that makes you laugh until your stomach hurts, the kind that just for a brief moment allows you to forget about all the problems and burdens that life has handed you. When it was all over they were both left sitting on the floor, backs against the counter, completely covered in chocolate syrup, whipped cream, cake and flour. Bellamy leaned his head back on the counter, looked up, then turned his eyes towards Clarke who’s smile was fading into what Bellamy registered as a mix of worry and sadness. “Hey..” he said softly “what’s wrong?”. Clarke hesitated for a moment out of habit but then she remembered that it was Bellamy asking her. And even though they were at their strongest together, she was able to be uniquely vulnerable with him in a way she never could be with anyone else. “It’s just.. I didn’t even know this part of me still existed.” she paused for a moment and Bellamy tuned towards her, opening his ears to her. “This ability to laugh and have fun and ..” “Be a kid?” Bellamy offered. “Yeah. Do you ever think that everything we’ve been through, everything we’ve done has just changed us- like forever. That we can’t go back to the people that we used to be?” Bellamy half laughed and turned his head away. “What?” Clarke asked. “I’m just not sure I’d want to go back to the guy that I used to be. I mean I don’t want this life forever either; but I didn’t have the life you did on the Arc. I was always fighting, always living with constant fear that someone who find out about Octavia. I always feared losing the people I loved. And besides…I was an ass. I was selfish.” Bellamy looked down, regret forming on his face. “You weren’t selfish. Everything you did was for Octavia. Do you realize you grew up differently than every single person on the arc, because you were the single only person who had a sibling. You automatically had someone to love, to protect, you grew up with that unconditional love that none of us really knew…I think that’s why protecting everyone came so naturally to you”. Bellamy stared at her, because that’s all he could do. He was staring at this woman in front of him and processing everything they’d been through and how right now she was here, proving once again how much she knew him, really really knew him- in a way no one else ever had. “What about you? You’re a protector, you always do what you can for others, and you didn’t have a sibling.” “Yeah but I grew up watching my mom save people-I was taught to help people, but you- you were born to.” “It just makes me different, I’m no better than you, Clarke.” Clarke smiled. Clarke changed her tone to a more lighter one and asked “Do you think if we never came down here you and I would have crossed paths, become friends even?” “Crossed paths probably, but we definitely wouldn’t have been friends.” Bellamy laughed but meant what he said. “Why not? And if you call me a princess I will -” Bellamy cut her off “what? Throw cake in my face?” He wiped some cake off his face and held it up “ been there” Clarke rolled her eyes. But Bellamy answered the question anyway, “ We just were living two different lives up on the arc. You would have gone on to take over your mother’s work, probably even become chancellor one day and I would have worked long nights as a guard and probably would have wound up in jail or floated eventually for stealing extra food for Octavia. You know, as hard as living on the Earth has been.. I’d take it over going back. That wasn’t a life for O. Even now that she’s been hurt, and maybe she’ll never recover fully from Lincoln’s death but she’s free; that’s all I ever wanted for her. A chance to live a real life.” Sadness filled Bellamy eyes. His sister hadn’t fully forgiven him quite yet and that’s something he’ll always carry around with him. “ I think you’re wrong.” Clarke said, reaching for his hands. “I think we would have met somehow some way we would have wound up in each others lives, because you are strong and you’re brave and you would have kept Octavia alive and eventually you would have needed medical supplies for her. And because I’m smart I would have caught you and” “and because you’re you you would have helped me, even if it meant risking your own life.” Bellamy finished her sentence. “Yeah. Because I ell always be there for you, Bellamy.” She stared into his eyes, trying to get him to know-to truly believe- that he wasn’t alone. He smiled slightly, it was hard for Bellamy to admit that he had someone who loved him who cared for him despite all the flaws he saw in himself. Bellamy reached up to her face and wiped some of the whipped cream off, his fingers lingered by her hair. “It’s a nice thought. That we would have been in each others lives, like fate or something.” He said. He leaned in slightly not fully sure if he should be doing what he was about to do. But even with a face full of chocolate desserts she looked beautiful. And not just your ordinary beautiful- the kind of beautiful that gives you butterflies. “Oh what the hell” he said out loud but was meant more for himself. He placed both hands on either side of her face and pulled her into his lips. He gave her one long passionate kiss and then pulled back. Ball was in her court. Her eyes were still closed but she opened them slowly she bit her lip and looked up at him nervously. Both desire and sadness filled her eyes. She looked down tears filling her eyes than looked back at him. “Everyone who’s ever loved me is dead. I’m cursed.” “I’m not going to die Clarke, I’m a fighter. ..wait. Are you saying that I love you ?” He asked quietly. “Are you saying you don’t love me?” Clarke asked. Bellamy didn’t even have to think about it “ no, of course I love you. How could I not?” “Oh what the hell” Clarke said throwing all the reasons why this was a bad idea away and kissing him. This time both of them kissed together. Bellamy slid his hands underneath her and pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him. Their tongues danced, and their hearts were more alive than ever. It seemed funny that it all happened here in this place; where Bellamy once asked how long it takes for chocolate cake to turn to blood. That’s just it; sometimes the things that cause the most pain can also create the most beauty, if you just allow it to.


End file.
